Didn't See That One Coming
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: This story picks up where the WB Series Finale of 7th Heaven left off. It's mainly a Simon and Sandy story.
1. The Big Surprise

**Didn't See This One Coming**

**Chapter One**

Sandy quietly entered the backyard of the Camden residence. She was holding her son in her arms and looked across the yard for Simon. She had something that she desperately needed to tell him. She felt like she was about to do something horrible, but she still had a little hope that nothing bad would happen. Simon spotted her and walked towards her.

"Simon, I need to talk to you about the baby," Sandy said softly. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. Simon was one of her closest friends, an ally when she felt that the world had turned against her. She didn't want to lose him.

"What is it?" Simon responded.

"The baby isn't Martin's," she began. "He's yours."

"What? How? How do you know?"

"Things were going great with Martin, the baby, and me, but Martin started getting antsy about the whole being a father thing. He decided to have a paternity test to ease his mind. Well, apparently I got the conception date a few weeks off. The baby is yours—ours. I was only with you and Martin around then."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't know. Are you mad?"

"No," Simon said as he cleared his throat. "I just wish I could have known sooner. I would've been there more."

"You're not upset?"

Simon smiled. "No." He stared at his son for a moment. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Sandy replied. "Here's your Daddy."

Simon held his baby. He felt so happy. He thought this would be something terrifying, but it wasn't. Somehow, he felt at peace.

"This is so—"he began.

"Overwhelming?"

"Yes and no."

"You're handling this so well."

"Why wouldn't I? He's my son. I can't let myself get upset over this."

Annie walked over. "Did Sandy tell you?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel?"

"Amazed. Overwhelmed."

"Can I take my grandson for a minute?"

"Of course."

Sandy smiled as Annie walked over to the other Camdens with the baby.

"I don't expect anything from you Simon. I know you don't love me. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Why do you think I don't love you? I've always loved you. I just thought you wanted someone else since you introduced me to Rose."

"No. I was afraid of falling in love with you. I thought that if you met Rose, my feelings would go away. They never did."

"My feelings didn't go away either."

They paused and looked at each other. Simon leaned over and brushed his lips against Sandy's before kissing her. His life had just changed and he didn't know what to do. He did know that he loved Sandy. He loved her more than he ever loved Rose. He just needed to figure out the right way to be with Sandy.


	2. Will You Marry Me?

**Chapter Two**

"What are they going to do?" Lucy asked her mother. "Are they going to get married? Does Simon even want to be a father?"

"I don't know, Luce," Annie replied trying to calm Lucy down. "I'm sure Simon won't turn his back on the baby or Sandy.

They continued watching Simon and Sandy. They'd been talking before starting to kiss. After the big kiss, they pulled away and laughed. They came running over. Matt, Sarah, and Ruthie had gone to dance. Simon had the twins get them for him. He wanted to wait with Sandy to give the big news.

When everyone gathered around Simon and Sandy, Simon stepped forward. "Sandy and I have an announcement! We're getting married!"

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"What about Martin?" Ruthie asked as she began to get angry.

"He's not the baby's father," Sandy replied softly.

"Well, who is?"

"I am," Simon said nervously. He looked at Sandy and smiled. "I am."

"So you lied to Martin?" Ruthie asked as her blood began to boil. "You ruined his life. Why would you do that? Why couldn't you have figured this whole thing out sooner? Martin might actually have had a normal life if you had been honest."

"I thought it was him. I was wrong. Martin and I have already had our words about this."

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Sarah asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"When's good for you?" Simon asked Eric.

"Now would work."

"That's great!" Sandy was beaming.

"We better go to the church and do this right."

"Wait! We have to tell Rose," Simon said quickly. He knew that this could break Rose's heart. They weren't getting married, but he knew that she still felt something for him.

Sandy and Simon walked over to Rose. They didn't know exactly what to expect. Rose was a very passionate young woman. They didn't know if she would handle the situation with kindness, or if she would be hateful. They wouldn't really blame her if she acted out.

"Rose," Sandy said softly.

"Sandy!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "I'm so glad you made it! We didn't get married."

"I know," Sandy started, "Simon told me."

"Of course he did," Rose replied with a smile.

"We need to tell you something," Simon said gently.

"What?" Did something happen to someone?

"Not exactly," Sandy replied. "Martin isn't the baby's father. Simon is."

"What!" Rose yelled attracting everyone at the reception.

"I'm the father," Simon said as he tried to calm Rose down.

"And we're getting married," Sandy said in a hushed tone.

"What? When?"

"Now, actually," Simon responded as he rubbed Sandy on the back.

"On _our_ wedding day?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I can deal with this right now."

Rose stormed off. Sandy looked devastated.

"We had to tell her," Simon said softly.

"I know."

Thirty minutes later, Simon and Sandy were standing in the front of the chapel. They said their vows. After the kiss, Simon held Sandy's hand as they walked down to the baby. Simon gently picked him up.

"Are you going to change his name?" Sarah asked.

"I think it would be good to," Sandy quickly replied.

"So, what will it be?" Lucy asked.

"We'll talk," Simon responded.

Simon had led Rose into his father's office. "We're changing his name?"

"Well, you should have a say in his name."

"But doesn't he already have a name? I mean. I'm sure he knows that name by now."

"I think he's young enough for us to change it."


	3. Meet the Family

**Chapter Three**

"We've picked Elijah for his name," Simon told Ruthie. "Elijah Camden."

"Elijah?"

"Yeah."

"Can I call him Eli?"

"I guess so."

"I can't believe you're married!" Mary exclaimed as she hugged Simon. "But this isn't Rose?"

"No, this is Sandy," Simon replied. "Sandy, this is Mary."

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

"And this is Elijah," Simon said as he proudly held his son.

"He's so cute," Mary said as she started playing with him. "I can't believe you didn't know. Just look at him. He looks like the pictures of you from when you were a baby."

"He does?"

"Yeah. He looks just like you."

"That's probably why Martin decided to take the paternity test," Sandy mumbled.

"Well, look at Dr. Camden and Dr. Glass," Eric said as he took a picture of the couple. "Are you two excited about becoming doctors?"

"A little," Sarah replied.

"I think I'm more terrified than excited," Matt responded.

"Why are you terrified?" Sandy asked.

"Now lives are in my hands," he replied.

"Weren't they in your hands when you were a med student?" Annie asked.

"This is different."

"Well, I have news," Mary said as she decided it was time to come clean. "I'm graduating from college tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Annie said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I thought that I'd surprise you."

"What are you getting your degree in?" Lucy asked.

"Social work."

"Social work?"

"Yeah. I want to help people."

"Social work is a noble profession," Eric pointed out.

"I'm going to get my Masters, though. I want to be a therapist. I want to work with at-risk youth."

"Like you were?" Lucy teased.

"Yeah, actually," Mary replied. "I want to help to keep kids from making the same mistakes I made."

Sandy walked away from the family for a minute. Simon followed her.

"What is it?"

"Your family just seems so…"

"What?"

"Close. Even with everyone spread apart, everyone is close. My family was never like that. My parents were…Well, you know how my parents were."

"Yeah, but now you're a part of my family. Now you can make up for lost time."

"I guess so."


End file.
